La maldición de la marioneta
by robsten l.f.a
Summary: Summary: ¿Una marioneta podría tener la oportunidad de saber qué es el amor? ¿Y de ser feliz? —Los humanos sólo sirven para destruir y después dicen que tienen sentimientos, eso es estúpido —susurro—. Simplemente estúpido. Una brisa hace que el pétalo se vuele de mi mano y lo único que puedo hacer es observar cómo se aleja. — ¿Por qué fuimos creadas para sufrir?
1. prologo

_Disclaymer. Aquí les presentamos una nueva historia que esperamos que les guste salió de nuestras mentes inspirándonos en algo que vimos. y los personajes no nos pertenecen son de la grandiosa stephenie meyer_

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD.

groups/betasffaddiction/

Gracias a nuestra beta flor carrizo por su ayuda en corregir nuestra historia haces un excelente trabajo nos encanta.

_La maldición de la marioneta _

PRÓLOGO

Alemania 1918

Era una noche fría y el viento era terrible en Berlín.

La puerta se abre, ella está aquí y como siempre tengo que aparentar ser alguien más. Ella me indica que me siente en la silla y lo hago. Luego saca un peine y comienza a peinar mi cabello.

— ¿Cómo has estado hoy Isabella? —ella sigue con su monólogo de tratarme como una persona normal, sabiendo que no lo soy… para ellos sólo soy un reemplazo creado.

— ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿No me quieres Elizabeth? —pregunta.

Ella mueve su mano a un cajón que está a la derecha del tocador y saca unos listones rojos, deja el peine a un lado y comienza a enredar los listones en mi cabello. Cuando ya ha terminado lleva sus manos a mi rostro.

—Eres hermosa mi pequeña Elizabeth —susurra.

—No me llame Elizabeth, mi nombre es Isabella —respondo sin poder evitarlo.

Las manos de la mujer sostienen mi rostro con más fuerza.

—Yo te llamo como quiera, tú sólo obedeces ¿entendido? —Se dirige a mí, pero esta vez lo hace con frialdad— Para eso fuiste creada muñeca estúpida… ¿sabes qué me arruinaste la noche? —me pregunta manteniendo la misma actitud— Y tienes razón no eres Elizabeth, ella tenía corazón, tú no. Estás vacía, no eres nada, sólo un pobre reemplazo —termina.

La mujer quita las manos de mi rostro y se separa de mí para dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de irse se gira mirándome nuevamente.

—Quédate aquí, no quiero que salgas ¿entendido? —me ordena y después de esas últimas palabras cierra la puerta.

Lentamente me acerco a la ventana, la abro y siento como el viento golpea mi cara. Extiendo mi mano y cae un pétalo de rosa rojo en mi palma.

—Los humanos sólo sirven para destruir y después dicen que tienen sentimientos, eso es estúpido —susurro—. Simplemente estúpido.

Una brisa hace que el pétalo se vuele de mi mano y lo único que puedo hacer es observar cómo se aleja.

— ¿Por qué fuimos creadas para sufrir?

Hola aquí les traemos una nueva historia que esperamos que sea de su agrado. La trama será romance y sobrenaturalidad. Y con esto nos despedimos hasta el primer capítulo. Nos leemos pronto. bay =)

Stephanie y Elizabeth.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es nuestra.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /**

**Gracias a nuestra beta Flor Carrizo por corregir nuestra historia y por esperarnos tanto con el primer capítulo. Haces un excelente trabajo, nos encanta.**

**.**

_Poniéndote un collar de rosas, sujetando una cadena de plata en tu boca, te odio, has vuelto a llegar al clímax tu solo._

… **frase…. De una canción de la interprete Alice Project**

_._

_._

Capítulo 1

.

_24 de diciembre de 1918, Berlín._

10 años atrás me crearon.

Mi creadora desapareció 5 años después de haberme dado vida, tengo una breve imagen de ella en mi mente, pero es el único recuerdo.

George Darlian es un hombre poderoso. Fue extraño, cuando supo sobre mí, porque se empeñó en traerme a este lugar. Él personalmente fue al pequeño pueblo donde me encontraba y me trajo con él a su casa.

Se siente extraño, como si me faltara algo por dentro y no logro adaptarme totalmente a este lugar.

Cuando el señor George me presentó a su esposa ella me dijo que me parecía mucho a su hija, la niña que ellos habían perdido, y que por eso esperaba que nos lleváramos bien. Pero yo sabía que ella lo decía de la boca para fuera, porque muy dentro de ella yo no le agradaba.

.

.

_5 de abril de 1919._

—Es hermosa ¿no crees George? —dice la mujer rubia mientras mira con devoción al bebé que tiene en sus brazos y que acaba de parir.

—Sí, es hermosa María, Dios nos vuelve a bendecir con otra hija —responde el hombre. Luego se acerca a la mujer y al bebé y les da un beso en la cabeza a cada una.

Isabella observa la escena por una hendidura de la puerta, y en lo único que piensa en ese momento es que los humanos son sentimentalistas y estúpidos, por esa razón no se puede confiar en ellos, en un momento son buenos y al otro ya no. Con ese pensamiento da media vuelta y se marcha a la habitación.

.

.

_21 de octubre de 1920_

— ¿George por qué insistes en seguir teniéndola en esta casa? —pregunta María dirigiéndose a su esposo con la bebé en brazos.

Su marido la mira seriamente.

—Es algo que no te interesa María —le contesta—. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? No te metas en mis asuntos.

La mujer niega con su cabeza varias veces sin entender por qué su marido es así. George siempre ha sido alguien misterioso con su pasado, María prácticamente no sabe nada acerca de él, y no es porque ella no quiera, si no que George jamás ha querido hablar del tema.

Ella pone al bebé en la cuna, luego camina hacia su esposo y lo abraza.

—Entiéndeme George, a veces Isabella se ve fría y despiadada, como si de repente fuera atacarme —le dice.

Su marido la aparta un poco desatando el abrazo de María.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú tienes miedo de esa marioneta? —pregunta con ironía—. No seas estúpida mujer, ¿por qué no mejor aceptas que la odias?

La mirada de ella se vuelve fría y una media sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

— ¿Yo? ¿Odiar a esa mocosa? Ella no es lo suficientemente importante para hacerlo —le contesta sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—He escuchado como te gusta molestarla llamándola con el nombre de nuestra hija muerta —la contradice el hombre entrecerrando sus ojos—. Lo que tú tienes es envidia de lo hermosa que es Isabella, por eso te encanta tratarla mal. Crees que no he notado las cosas que le dices o haces…

Antes de que él terminara de hablar, María lo interrumpe.

— ¿Yo? ¿Envidia de una maldita muñeca? Eso es estúpido, deja de decir tonterías, debería de terminar yo misma con ella —le contesta enojada.

George se ríe cínicamente de ella y camina hacia la puerta.

—Estás loca María, deberías ir a un psiquiátrico, tus berrinches ya se pasan de lo absurdo —le dice aún riendo. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí deja a su mujer llena de ira

—Piensas que soy idiota y que no se que la deseas —dice ella para sí misma.

.

.

_5 abril de 1927_

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños pequeña Agatha!

Un grupo de personas festeja en el jardín de la familia los ocho años de la malcriada de Agatha, mientras Isabella está en la ventana del ático observando el show.

—Que niña tan estúpida —dice en voz alta con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras ve como la niña tropieza y cae al suelo llorando.

.

Con delicadeza una mano toca el hombro de Isabella.

—Estás tan hermosa como la última vez que te vi —una suave voz le susurra.

Dándose la vuelta Isabella, que estaba en la ventana, queda frente de una mujer hermosa. Su cabello negro como el carbón, rizos cayendo en cascadas hasta su hombro, piel blanca que resplandece con los rayos del sol del atardecer, ojos cafés tan profundos que parecía que podías perderte en ellos y una sonrisa amable y cariñosa.

— ¿Quién es usted? —pregunta Isabella con cara sorprendida.

Extendiendo sus brazos la mujer la abraza y la aprieta a su cuerpo.

—Soy tu madre mi pequeña y es hora que saques tu verdadero yo.

.

—Quiero que me escuches atentamente mi niña.

Isabella está en las piernas de la mujer y asiente obedientemente.

—Isabella no sólo eres tú, tienes dos hermanas y un hermano. Ninguno de ustedes se conocen, tú eres la mayor y quiero que los busques —comienza a explicarle la mujer—. Ustedes tienen un propósito en este mundo mi niña, y necesito que tú y tus hermanos terminen lo que yo empecé. Mi pasado está escrito en mi diario, necesito que tú lo recuperes y lleves a cabo mi venganza de las personas que me asesinaron. En el diario están todos los nombres de cada una de las familias y sus descendientes tienes que terminar con todos y tus hermanos te ayudaran en eso.

Las manos de la mujer acarician el largo cabello de Isabella y sigue hablándole con esa voz suave.

—Tus hermanos… la primera es Rosalie, tan fría como el hielo. La segunda es Alice muy frívola y diabólica. Y el último es el hermano gemelo de Alice, su nombre es Alec, un lector de pensamientos; con él hay que tener más cuidado ya que es frágil y a veces necesita que lo protejan.

Con intriga Isabella se levanta y la mira.

— ¿Por qué él es más frágil? —le pregunta.

También levantándose del sofá la mujer le contesta.

—No puedo responderte, pero todas tus preguntas serán contestadas en mi diario —le dijo suavemente—. Ahora tengo que irme, pero antes debo decirte que el diario se encuentra en esta casa, hay un marco pequeño en la habitación de la niña, ahí es donde está, con sólo tocarlo el cuadro se abrirá. Cuando ya lo tengas en tus manos sales de aquí, pero antes de que te vayas asegúrate de acabar con los miembros de esta familia, que no quede ningún descendiente.

Le da nuevamente un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente a Isabella.

—Todo a su tiempo mi niña, espera… la venganza es un plato que se come frío —aconseja mirándola seriamente—. No eres sólo una muñeca, entiéndelo, eres la más perfecta de mis creaciones mi hermosa marioneta. Isabella la que llevará a cabo mi maldición y acabará con todos los que se llenaron de mi sangre.

.

Cuando las campanas de la iglesia suenan anunciando la medianoche Isabella camina por la habitación hasta salir de ella. Bajando las escaleras del ático y caminando por el pasillo oscuro llega a la primera habitación abriéndola sin hacer el menor ruido. Entra en ella caminando y observando el cuarto encuentra un marco que está en la pared derecha de la habitación junto a unos conejitos rosados dibujados.

Isabella se acerca al cuadro y la imagen es un poco tétrica, un bosque sin vida y unos cuervos es lo que muestra. Ella acerca su mano y con sus dedos toca el marco y las esquinas del mismo se abren revelando que la imagen en realidad es un libro grueso.

Tomándolo en sus manos Isabella lo lleva a su pecho.

— ¡Madre! —dice en un susurro para sí misma.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —una pequeña voz hace que Isabella gire su cabeza al otro extremo de la habitación.

Ella camina hacia la camita rosa y no le contesta a la niña.

Cuando ya está enfrente de la pequeña, Isabella le muestra una mirada despiadada y con una media sonrisa saca unas dagas. Los ojos azules de Agatha observan los ojos verdes de Isabella y cuando la niña se mueve un poco una daga atraviesa su cuerpo, la sangre cayendo sobre la cama y el cuerpo de la niña queda acostado.

Saliendo de la habitación Isabella baja las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, dirigiéndose a la sala. Allí un hombre de cabello corto y rubio está de espaldas mirando el retrato de un anciano, cuando ella llega lo suficiente cerca escucha su voz profunda.

—Vienes a matarme ¿verdad? Ya lo esperaba, sabía que la venganza de Charlotte Masen no tardaría en cobrarme la vida —dice el hombre suspirando—. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando sólo era un niño, presencié una de las muertes más despiadadas, no sabría como explicártelo… mi padre fue uno de los responsables pero… yo ahora… sólo te pido que dejes a mi hija vivir, ella no tiene nada que ver con la muerte de tu creadora.

Dándose media vuelta él queda frente a Isabella y observándola bien se da cuenta de lo que ella lleva en sus manos.

— ¿N-no la mataste verdad? —pregunta con temor.

Como respuesta ella le sonríe fríamente. Él abre más sus ojos y se da cuenta de que su hija ya está muerta. Sin poder evitarlo entra en shock por un momento, pero luego una furia lo invade y revelando un arma, que tenía escondida, apunta a Isabella.

—N-no —grita—. Mi pequeña bebé no puede estar muerta, tu-u no lo hiciste… yo-o cometí un error al haberle mentido a mi padre y hacer que otros niños también lo hicieran p-pero fueron los del pueblo quienes la mataron.

Una risa histérica sale de sus labios.

— ¡Soné patético! ¿No crees? —grita nervioso—. Pobre mi pequeña, murió… que lástima —susurra con la mirada perdida—. Pero no me importa. Lo que sí me importa eres tú Isabella. Que hermoso nombre, me sorprende tu belleza eres tan… ¿cómo decirlo sin que suene vulgar?

Mira a la chica con sus ojos nublados, como si nada tuviese sentido para él, como si ya nada le importara.

— ¿Qué no haría porque fueras mía? —pregunta mirándola fijamente—. Una parte de ti se parece a tu creadora y eso me encanta.

Extendiendo su mano y agarrando un mechón del cabello de ella, lo lleva hacia su nariz y aspira el aroma a rosas de Isabella y como si fuera un placer para él, lo disfruta. Suelta su cabello y esta vez llevando su mano al rostro de ella pasa sus dedos por su mejilla, terminando en los labios rosados de la chica.

— ¿Qué dices Isabella? ¿Me permitirías ser tu amante? —le pregunta susurrando y con los ojos llenos de lujuria—. Disfrutaría quitar la pureza de cada parte de tu cuerpo.

Isabella acerca su boca al oído de él.

—Usted me da asco —le responde.

Un movimiento rápido de la mano izquierda de Isabella, que llevaba una daga, corta superficialmente la mano que George tenía en el rostro de ella. Con violencia él se aleja dejando caer el arma, ella se acerca más y otra daga atraviesa la pierna derecha haciendo que él caiga al suelo.

Ella no necesita pensar, una de sus habilidades es la posesión de dagas que salen de sus manos indefinidamente. Era algo natural para ella, sabía que George no tenía posibilidades.

George mira la frialdad de la persona que está por terminar con su vida, tratando de escapar. Él se levanta con esfuerzo e intenta llegar a la salida, pero Isabella lo sigue y cuando él intenta abrir la puerta de la entrada de la casa, las dagas salen como flechas impactándose en cada parte del cuerpo de George, una de las dagas atraviesa el ojo derecho, las otras cortan los pies y las manos del hombre. Con cada herida George grita con desesperación, la tela de su ropa queda en tiras y de su piel brota grandes cantidades de sangre.

La última daga corta su cuello haciendo que su cabeza caiga al piso, un grito se escucha detrás de Isabella.

María queda muda al ver la escena, las palabras no salen de sus labios, pero sin darle importancia Isabella camina por el charco de sangre y abriendo la puerta sale con el diario de su madre en sus manos.

.

.

.

_Esperamos que les guste el primer capítulo de nuestra nueva historia. Habrán algunas cosas que se irán aclarando en los próximos capítulos, muy pronto irán conociendo a las hermanas Masen. _

_Hasta pronto… _

_Stephanie y Elizabeth_


	3. Chapter 2

_Arrodíllate y lame las amargas gotas de amor,_

_Como despedida los ángeles te darán un triste adiós._

_Dentro de un cofre con mi nombre mi corazón aún sigue latiendo,_

_Mis alas rotas reviven a la luz de la luna y se humedecen._

_La soledad da más miedo que la oscuridad._

_Canción de ALI PROJECT. Tema: KINJIRARETA ASOBI_

.

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD.

groups/betasffaddiction/

GRACIAS FLOR POR TU AYUDA Y EL PROXIMO FIC DE HIELO Y OSCURIDAD TE LO DEDICAMOS A TI.

Capítulo 2

La oscuridad puede, a veces, apoderarse de una persona. El egoísmo, la vanidad y la envidia son los principales motores para el odio, pero lo que termina de afirmar este sentimiento es ver como ante tus propios ojos hay sangre de la persona que tú trajiste al mundo. Es eso, o la ambición de querer tener lo que acabas de ver.

Esas son las palabras que podrían definir lo que María piensa cuando ve irse a la causante de la destrucción de su familia.

.

.

.

_NOVIEMBRE 1926 — RUSIA_

_Una hermosa rubia camina por el vestíbulo de una mansión, con un vestido y un abrigo ocre, viéndose completamente impecable. Cuando llega a la escalera escucha la risa de unos hombres detrás de ella, pero sin prestar atención sigue su camino. Los hombres que la siguen, dicen su nombre riendo a carcajadas por el alcohol que han estado ingiriendo desde muy temprano._

_Cuando llega a su habitación, la mujer, abre la puerta y entra, deja su abrigo en la silla que está cerca, cierra la puerta y camina hasta el escritorio. Ella, muy suavemente, se sienta en la silla, saca un libro y lo abre en la página que está marcada, para continuar con su lectura._

_Cinco minutos después unos golpes se escuchan en su puerta, pero Rosalie, la hermosa rubia, ignora eso y sigue con lo que está haciendo. _

_Unos segundos después, la puerta es abierta a la fuerza y cinco hombres entran en la habitación, uno de ellos es el nieto de la persona que trajo a esa casa a Rosalie._

— _¡Miren con detenimiento a la hermosa chica que fue recogida por mi abuela! ¿No creen que debemos enseñarle un poco de disciplina? __—habla el chico con ironía. _

_El resto de los hombres se ríen a carcajadas._

— _¡Claro! ¡Hay que hacerlo!_

— _¡Vamos Royce, hay que enseñarle quién manda! _

_Royce King, complacido con la respuesta de sus compañeros, camina unos pasos hacia Rosalie, deteniéndose detrás de ella; pone sus manos en sus hombros, subiéndolas acaricia el cuello de la rubia, y luego inclina su cabeza hasta dejar su boca cerca de la oreja de Rosalie._

—_Vamos zorra, voy a disfrutar cogerte. _

—_Vamos a ver si te atreves __—contesta Rosalie sin inmutarse. _

— _¿En serio? ¿Quieres verlo?_

_Sin tomarle importancia a la advertencia de Rosalie, Royce arranca la manga de su vestido, y la tira al suelo. Los demás hombres en la habitación gritan como lobos en celo, mientras Royce besa el cuello de la chica, y sus manos tocan los senos encima del vestido. Él se encuentra tan distraído que, sin esperárselo, Rosalie agarra una de sus manos y aprieta con fuerza, haciendo que él se retuerza del dolor. Cuando ella lo suelta y él se aleja, Rosalie se levanta del piso y viéndolos directamente a los ojos se acerca a ellos. _

_Los cinco hombres dan varios pasos hacia atrás para empezar a correr, la mirada en el rostro de la joven hace que ellos, simplemente, deseen huir, tal vez era algo parecido al instinto de supervivencia. Pero antes de que pudieran escapar las manos de Rosalie se levantan en dirección a ellos y señalándolos hace que una capa fina de hielo vaya subiendo por las paredes, unos segundos después, la puerta abierta, que está detrás de los hombres, es tapada por el hielo._

_En pocos minutos la habitación queda cristalizada, rodeada completamente. Sin poder evitarlo e intentando escapar los hombres, asustados, intentan romper la capa que está en la puerta pero es inútil._

— _¿Qué sucede? ¿No querían divertirse? ¡Entonces, vamos a divertirnos! __—La voz fría de la mujer se dirige a ellos. _

_Cuchillas delgadas de hielo, con puntas afiladas a los dos lados, salen de las manos de Rosalie y son enviadas a una velocidad extraordinaria, cortando las manos de cuatro hombres al mismo tiempo. Ellos caen al suelo gritando, mientras que de sus muñecas sale sangre sin parar. Casi instantáneamente, otras cuchillas salen de las manos de Rosalie y esta vez cortan en pedazos las piernas y el resto del cuerpo de los cuatro hombres. Inevitablemente la habitación se llena de gritos mientras las afiladas cuchillas cortan cada parte de ellos._

_Royce mira la escena sin poder decir ninguna palabra, está tan asustado que tiembla. Cuando Rosalie se fija, nuevamente, en él una sonrisa sale de sus labios._

— _¿Qué haremos contigo? __—pregunta con ironía—.__ Jamás repito el mismo procedimiento con mis víctimas. _

_Reaccionando, Royce golpea la ventana que está frente a él, pero Rosalie lo agarra del cuello por detrás impidiendo su intento, patético, de escapar. La mano libre de la rubia saca una cuchilla de hielo y la apoya sobre el cuello de su víctima. El hombre, con desesperación, trata de zafarse del agarre pero cuando ve que es imposible, comienza a suplicar como un cobarde. _

—_Perdóname… yo… yo no vuelvo a acercarme a ti pero… déjame ir. ¡Por favor!_

_Escuchando sus estúpidas palabras, ella acerca sus labios a su oído._

—_Lo siento, pero no doy segundas oportunidades __—susurra. _

_Clavando el hielo en su cuello, Rosalie abre un camino para que la sangre que salga de él. La delgada cuchilla corta primero su cuello, luego el pecho, donde se puede ver como la camisa y la piel se abren, dejando ver la carne y parte de sus costillas con su corazón latiendo lentamente, y por último pasando por su estómago, llegando a su pantalón. El hielo lo corta sin ningún problema, dejando ver la parte más importante de un hombre, Rosalie inserta la cuchilla de hielo hasta lo más profundo del vientre de él y, quitando la mano que tiene en su cuello, lo deja caer de rodillas sangrando._

_Pasando entre los cuerpos Rosalie derrite el hielo de la entrada de la habitación, y, luego de que ella sale, la entrada se vuelve a sellar, dejando los cuerpos congelarse, y sin ninguna gota de sangre en su vestido. _

_Ella camina a la otra habitación y cierra la puerta; agarra un libro nuevo de un estante, y lo lleva a la cama, acostándose en ella se pone a leerlo como si nada hubiese sucedido._

.

.

.

MAYO 1927

Las vías del tren rompen el silencio de la noche, los árboles verdes pasan como ráfagas por la ventana por la que miraba Isabella.

Isabella ve el paisaje de cada una las ciudades que pasan por la ventana del cuarto de su vagón, las personas que bajan y suben del tren, niños llorando, personas hablando cómodamente, otras yendo al restaurante a comer. Isabella no se ha movido de su puesto desde que se subió al tren en la estación de Berlín.

40 horas de viaje y, por fin, el tren llega a la estación principal de Moscú. Tranquila y deseando llegar a su destino, Isabella, sale del tren, caminando por la multitud.

Ella lleva un hermoso vestido azul con encaje, que marca muy bien su busto y cae de las caderas hacia abajo llegando hasta sus rodillas. Sus manos están tapadas con guantes azules que llegan hasta sus antebrazos, un abrigo largo negro que tapa la mayor parte de ella para pasar desapercibida, y unos zapatos de tacón de 10 centímetros de color negro.

Isabella tiene su cabello castaño recogido, con una rosa negra del lado derecho, y unos mechones que caen sobre su rostro y se elevan con el viento.

Caminando por las calles de la ciudad de forma decidida, la muchacha observa las casas con sus llamativos diseños rusos, pero sin detener su camino hasta llegar a una esquina donde dobla y se mete por un callejón.

Un hombre borracho está parado al final del callejón, ella lo ve, pero no le presta atención y pasa a su lado. Ella siente como la detienen poniendo una mano frente a ella, instantáneamente Isabella lleva su mirada furibunda hacia el hombre.

—Quite su sucia mano de mi camino —le dice mostrando su impaciencia.

El borracho se ríe.

— ¿Por qué no me obligas a hacerlo, hermosa? —le pregunta sonriendo.

En los labios de Isabella se forma una media sonrisa, y, levantando su mano hacia el hombre, unas dagas salen de su palma estrellándose en su garganta. La sangre sale y la voz del hombre se corta. Él está completamente sorprendido y lleva sus manos a su cuello intentando detener la sangre, pero eso es completamente imposible, la herida ha sido muy profunda y ya no se puede evitar el desenlace.

Pasando a su lado, sin ensuciarse, Isabella lleva su mano hacia atrás dejando salir unas cuantas dagas más, terminando así con la vida del hombre.

Al salir del callejón cruza una calle y toma el camino recto que lleva a una colina, donde hay algunas mansiones que están retiradas del ajetreo del centro de la ciudad.

.

.

Cuando llega, finalmente, a la última mansión y la más alejada de la ciudad, Isabella se detiene en la entrada tocando las varillas de metal del portón que le impiden seguir su camino. Había hecho un largo viaje y necesitaba llegar. Rozando con sus dedos la reja ella, busca una forma de pasar, y ejerciendo algo de fuerza la abre y entra. Lentamente camina por el extenso jardín lleno de árboles y flores.

Parada frente a la entrada de la casa, Isabella toca tres veces la puerta, pero nadie abre, así que, poniendo su mano en la perilla la abre sin ningún esfuerzo, y camina dentro del lugar. Ella observa a su alrededor porque, aunque parezca una casa vacía, puede sentir la presencia de alguien en ese lugar.

Siguiendo su camino, Isabella se detiene delante de las escaleras, en ese momento una brisa helada golpea su espalda. Ella siente a una persona detrás de ella, suspira fuertemente, y, cuando se gira, ve unas cuchillas transparentes de hielo acercándose e impactando en algo de un color azul claro, algo prácticamente traslucido, que se ve como un campo de energía que la protege.

Rosalie se sorprende, porque su ataque fue detenido por la chica extraña sin poder hacerle ningún daño. Pero eso no impide que Rosalie vuelva a intentarlo, aunque la situación termina con el mismo resultado.

Ella se enoja, y sin poder evitarlo el lugar se torna más frío, congelando todo a su paso.

Isabella observa el frío que Rosalie está creando, y por ello decide ser la primera en hablar para explicarle quién es.

—No vengo aquí a pelear contigo, ni a hacerte daño.

Sin dejar esa mirada fría, Rosalie le contesta.

—Entonces… ¿qué haces aquí?

Acercándose con velocidad a Isabella, Rosalie la ataca con sus cristales de hielo, pero cada golpe es interceptado por el escudo.

—Mi nombre es Isabella Masen, y fui creada por Elizabeth Masen —le responde la morena con impaciencia.

Rosalie abre sus ojos ampliamente, ella no ha escuchado el nombre de su creadora por mucho tiempo.

Aprovechando este momento, Isabella decide quitar su escudo, ya que, no lo necesita… si Rosalie quiere pelear, Isabella no se lo negará.

El movimiento de las manos de Isabella parecían seguir el compás de una música imaginaria, con una gracia infinita que hace que se vean tan ágiles como la ráfaga del viento donde ni siquiera las ves venir. Así envía cinco dagas hacia Rosalie, quien logra esquivar tres, pero se descuida en el proceso y las dos dagas restantes cortan la falda de su vestido.

—Mi madre me envió a buscar a mis hermanas, y tú eres la primera a quien encuentro —Isabella responde su pregunta mientras Rosalie se detiene un momento.

La rubia baja la mirada un momento hacia el corte que las dagas le hicieron a su vestido.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta finalmente.

Dejando la pregunta al aire, Rosalie corre con velocidad hacia la otra habitación congelando las cosas que están a su alrededor.

Con frustración, Isabella la sigue a la misma velocidad y lanzando dagas en su dirección; dagas que Rosalie esquiva con facilidad y lanza detrás de ella cristales de hielo en forma de cuchillas. Instantáneamente Isabella saca sus dagas y estas chocan con los cristales rompiéndolos.

—Para llevar a cabo la venganza —le dice Isabella, respondiendo las palabras de Rosalie.

Deteniéndose bruscamente Rosalie está frente a Isabella mostrando una sonrisa irónica.

— ¿Entonces eres mi hermana mayor? —le contesta.

—Sí —afirma Isabella, deteniéndose a unos metros de Rosalie.

Riéndose a carcajadas, Rosalie sorprende a Isabella.

—Es un gusto conocerte por fin Isabella, mi nombre es Rosalie Masen, la más fría de la familia. —Se presenta sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Se nota! —responde de forma burlona Isabella, levantando una ceja y mirando a su alrededor.

Observando lo mismo que Isabella está viendo, Rosalie se da cuenta a que se refiere… El vestíbulo y la sala están completamente destruidos, hay cortes en todos los cuadros y objetos de la habitación, además del hielo que cubre las paredes, las ventanas y el piso. Si alguien viera ese desastre pensaría que es irreal.

AQUÍ LES TRAEMOS EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO.

ESPERAMOS QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y HASTA EL PROXIMO.

=) ELIZABETH Y STEPHANIE.

Y TAMBIEN LAS INVITAMOS A QUE PASEN A NUESTRO OTRO FIC.

ADAPTACION

DEMONIO DE LA PALIDA FLOR DE CEREZO

SUMMARY: bella swan, cuyo padre trabaja en Kioto como medico occidental, decide viajar a la capital imperial a buscarlo después de perder contacto con él. Allí es atacada por un monstro sediento de sangre, pero es a tiempo rescatada por los miembros del shinsengumi.


	4. Chapter 3

LA MALDICIÓN DE LA MARIONETA.

.

El mundo es un castillo que está surgiendo, y sus puertas son abiertas por Dios.

De ese modo te llevaré, si eres capaz de llenar mis ojos.

Más dulce que nadie, llama mi nombre.

Cuando eso suceda conocerás el significado de la eternidad.

…Frases de una canción de Alice Project…

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD.

groups/betasffaddiction/

gracias a nuestra beta por ayudarnos a corregir este capitulo.

Las invitamos a que pasen a nuestro grupo

Twilight robsten fics

Hoy si las dejamos con un nuevo cap… que lo disfruten.

.

Capítulo 3

.

.

Corriendo con desesperación por las calles de Bratislava, una mujer se mete a una casa antigua y vieja, se recuesta sobre la puerta y trata de calmar su respiración. Cuando piensa que finalmente ha escapado del monstruo que la estaba siguiendo hace unos momentos, ella suspira con alivio, pensando que lo perdió cuando se metió por el callejón sucio.

¿Y cómo la mujer puede estar tan segura de ello?, ¿sólo por el hecho de que ya no la seguían?

El ruido de unos pasos se escucha muy cerca de donde se encuentra la mujer. Ella siente un escalofrío por su espina dorsal, mira al frente y se queda en shock abriendo aun más los ojos. Ve a una joven y hermosa chica, de cabello largo y negro como la noche, con un vestido negro de manga corta, ajustado, que marca su figura desde el busto hasta su cintura, largo y de falda ancha. Una sonrisa de emoción se forma en los labios de la chica y con cada paso que da hacia la mujer, el miedo se apodera cada vez más de ella y una gran satisfacción crece en la pequeña joven de cabello negro.

Una voz juguetona sale de los pequeños labios de la chica.

—Creíste que te habías escapado… ¡que estúpida eres!

—Por favor, no me mate… n-no sé qué l-le hice, pero por favor yo tengo… —suplica por su vida con sollozos la mujer cuando finalmente halla su voz, arrodillándose frente a la chica.

La chica pone su dedo índice sobre su boca, le hace una señal para que se calle.

—Odio cuando mis víctimas lloran y ruegan inútilmente por sus vidas. ¡Entiéndelo!, no importa cuánto ruegues y supliques yo siempre gano —le dice con voz suave pero firme, para que ella entienda.

Unos pasos se escuchan detrás de ellas, interrumpiendo las palabras de la joven. Girando en la dirección del sonido de los pasos, la chica sonríe al chico que se les acaba de unir.

El joven lleva su mano sobre la cintura de la chica y acerca sus labios al cuello de ella para darle un leve beso. Luego, ve a la mujer frente a ellos y sonríe con diversión.

— ¡Oh! ¡Tiene miedo! Alice, por favor escúchala y… cuando la mates no la hagas sufrir tanto —dice el joven con ironía a la chica que tiene abrazada.

La emoción de la chica aumenta con esas palabras.

—Pero Alec… ¡yo jamás he matado a nadie! —contesta.

Los dos chicos ríen a carcajadas por las palabras de ella, y unos segundos después las risas desaparecen, y toman su lugar unas miradas más oscuras y unos labios que ya no tienen ninguna sonrisa en ellos.

Alec saca un pequeño instrumento de plata y se lo entrega a la mujer.

La rubia mujer, que está asustada de rodillas sobre el frío piso, no toma el objeto que Alec tiene extendido en su mano frente a ella.

La pequeña tijera de plata, con tallados antiguos en las orillas, brilla tenuemente por la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana. Alec la sostiene con firmeza y, viendo la negación de la mujer a agarrarlas, le dice a su hermana:

—Alice, ¿por qué no la ayudas un poco?

Quitando un poco su seriedad, Alice mira con más atención a la mujer y, repentinamente, la rubia toma la hermosa tijera en sus manos y la lleva a su pecho. La mirada de la mujer muestra un profundo miedo, pero su cuerpo no hace lo que su mente le pide. Su cuerpo toma el control, como si alguien lo estuviera manejando sin ella poder hacer nada al respecto.

—Alice, hazlo de una sola vez —dice Alec a su hermana, con una infinita claridad y emoción en sus palabras.

La hermosa chica de cabello negro vuelve a mostrar su sonrisa antes de dar la última orden al cuerpo de la pobre mujer, quien ahora sostiene con más firmeza la tijera plateada que tiene en sus manos.

Alice es una de las muñequitas más despiadadas e inestables, su gran poder es muy conocido por su hermano gemelo, quien sabe que si ella quisiera controlaría a cualquier persona, ya sea para que la misma persona se matara por sí sola, cometiendo suicidio, o simplemente utilizar su cuerpo a su antojo; y así como puede utilizar los cuerpos, también controla cualquier objeto.

Eso es lo que le ocurre en este momento a la pobre mujer… Con sus ojos rojos de tantas lágrimas que caen por su rostro, con su voz temblando por el miedo, mira por última vez a los hermanos que se encuentran en ese momento viéndola con diversión.

El chico lleva su mano, muy íntimamente, a la de su hermana entrelazando sus dedos y, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, ven el impresionante y emotivo espectáculo frente a ellos.

Las manos de la mujer hunden lentamente la fina tijera en su pecho.

La tijera, con un filo impresionante, va cortando y atravesando la delicada piel blanca. La sangre de su pecho sale, y la mujer grita con agonía mientras la tijera traspasa los tejidos internos, chocando con los huesos de la costilla.

Un sonido agudo y profundo se escucha en la habitación cuando el arma plateada traspasa los huesos. Las manos de la mujer agonizante están llenas de su propia sangre, su respiración es escasa, su cuerpo tiembla y el clima frío hace estragos en cada uno de sus músculos internos y externos. Las lágrimas salen sin permiso por sus mejillas, y el último grito que sale de su boca acompaña el último empuje que hacen sus manos, atravesando su corazón…

Sus ojos se empañan de oscuridad, los latidos de su corazón van disminuyendo y de su boca salen pequeños quejidos, con cada minuto la sangre sale de su boca y sus ojos van perdiendo vida.

Su corazón se hace más lento, hasta que da su último latido y su cuerpo cae inerte sin vida en el frío piso de una de las abandonadas casas de Bratislava.

.

.

.

— ¡Estos hermanos se están escondiendo! —Rosalie murmura a Isabella, mientras caminan por las calles de Nitra.

Desde hace unos días han estado buscando a sus hermanos gemelos, Alice y Alec. Isabella ha estado muy callada esos días, lo que sus hermanos están haciendo es jugar con ellas y eso ella lo sabe muy bien. Todavía no ha dicho o hecho algo al respecto porque decidió que les seguiría el juego a sus hermanitos.

.

.

.

Una casa abandonada se puede ver a lo lejos y sus fríos ladrillos dejan ver un poco de moho. El sendero que lleva hasta la casa está lleno de árboles secos y sin vida; dentro de ella la decoración no es normal, sillones con mantas blancas tapándolos y telarañas por todas partes.

Unas manos agarran la cintura de Alice, ella sonríe y lleva sus manos a las de él.

—Ellas están cerca, puedo escuchar sus pensamientos —habla Alec con diversión.

— ¡Lo sé, y no sabes que ansias tengo de que ellas lleguen!

Él se separa de Alice y camina con paciencia en la habitación.

—Banská, Zvolen, Trnava y Nitra son lugares en los que tú te has divertido distrayéndolas, ¡entonces ahora ya es el momento de por fin dejarlas saber dónde estamos! —le responde.

Alice camina con malicia hacia Alec, se para frente a él y pone su dedo índice en su pecho, presionando, y una sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

— ¡El juego más interesante comienza ahora! —le contesta.

.

.

.

Isabella sonríe con ironía mientras las dos están frente a la casa más vieja y antigua de toda la capital de Bratislava. Esa casa es una reliquia y se ve como si fuera a derrumbarse en cualquier momento con sólo con un pequeño movimiento de la naturaleza.

Rosalie empuja con sus manos las puertas de madera y una oleada de polvo atraviesa la habitación. Las dos cruzan la entrada y llegan a un pasillo. Con cada paso que dan la madera del piso rechina por algunas tablas que están levantadas, ya arruinadas por el tiempo.

Isabella permanece atenta ante cualquier movimiento de los gemelos, y Rosalie adopta la misma posición.

Las dos avanzan por el pasillo, delante de ellas se encontraba una mesa pequeña de madera y encima de la mesa había un _muñeco dummie (1)_ mirándolas fijamente, sus ojos de madera pintados en un azul profundo, y llevaba un smoking con unos zapatitos de charol. Su sonrisa grande y pintada de rojo, la quijada estaba abierta y sus ojos eran tan profundos que, a pesar de ser sólo una marioneta, con verlos daba escalofríos.

Acercándose, Rosalie estira su mano y pone sus dedos en la cabeza del muñeco. Un gélido aire se comienza a sentir en el ambiente.

Rosalie congela al dummie y lo aprieta, haciendo que se quiebre en mil pedacitos. La madera cae en la mesa y algunos trozos pequeños caen en el piso.

Isabella avanza ignorando los movimientos de Rosalie, saca dos dagas y las lleva en sus manos, mientras sigue su camino.

Adentrándose más en la casa encuentran una habitación, la puerta está abierta así que las dos entran calculando cada paso que dan.

Ya dentro, ellas observan la habitación vacía y oscura, ven a su alrededor pero no encuentran nada. Mirándose la una a la otra, Isabella se separa de Rosalie y camina por el cuarto. Unos pequeños sonidos se escuchan, cuando ambas se percatan de eso miran en la dirección del sonido y para su sorpresa cientos de cuchillos vienen rápidamente hacia ellas.

Isabella se mueve con velocidad para llegar al lado de Rosalie y pone el escudo para proteger a ambas; los cuchillos de cocina chocan en el campo y caen al suelo. Rosalie mira hacia la puerta, que se ha cerrado mientras ellas entraban, levanta su delicada mano derecha y deja ir una suave brisa fría a través del aire.

La puerta se congela con una fina capa de hielo brillando tenuemente, Rosalie cierra la palma de su mano derecha haciendo que la puerta se destroce cayendo en pequeños fragmentos de madera congelada. Sin quitar el escudo, caminan a través del hielo, cuando salen completamente de la habitación dos sillas se estampan contra el escudo. Ellas miran el pasillo y notan que todos los objetos puntiagudos y peligrosos de la casa están lanzándose sobre ellas. Las dos apresuran sus pasos y corren por un largo pasillo oscuro, se detienen a medio camino cuando piensan que nunca van a llegar al final.

Isabella quita su escudo, las dos están en cautela nuevamente ante cualquier movimiento. Cuando han pasado unos largos segundos un movimiento sorprende a Isabella. El ataque desgarra la parte de atrás de su vestido, ella se voltea y lanza unas dagas hacia la misma dirección, pero las dagas pasan de largo sin lastimar a su atacante.

Rosalie que está a un metro de ella se enoja.

—Ya me tienen harta gemelos del demonio —dice. Cierra sus ojos y deja que todo el aire de la habitación congele las paredes y cada objeto que rodea la casa. La temperatura baja a cero grados, todo alrededor de ellas parece estar hecho del más fino y duro hielo. Ningún humano normal podría soportar tal temperatura.

Isabella se percata de un sonido, tan bajo que podría pasar desapercibido, pero para ella no. Siente los movimientos y, levantado sus manos, apunta hacia la dirección. Lanza unas dagas que se estrellan contra la capa de hielo, rompiéndola. Inmediatamente ve la imagen de dos jóvenes idénticos, mirando hacia donde se encuentran ellas, con una sonrisa de diversión en sus rostros.

— ¡Creo que ya se han divertido bastante! —les dice Isabella, mientras levanta una ceja y una sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

Rosalie mira en la misma dirección que su hermana, y sin perder tiempo se lanza con dos cuchillas de hielo en sus manos hacia Alice. Esta la esquiva, alejándose de su hermano, Alec, y haciendo que Rosalie la siga a otra habitación.

Alec saca la extraña tijera plateada, la misma que utilizó para matar a la mujer rubia, en las orillas la tijera lleva unos jeroglíficos antiguos. El joven hace ademan de ir tras la rubia que ataca a su hermana pero Isabella lo intercepta llamando su atención. Alec la empuja y la ataca con su tijera, que tiene un filo que sólo con un pequeño roce corta todo lo que se encuentra en su camino. Isabella lo esquiva sin dificultad, pero Alec cada vez hace sus movimientos más certeros, cortando partes del vestido verde que Isabella lleva puesto.

Isabella se fija en los movimientos de su contrincante y se percata de algo de lo que ella se había olvidado, Alec ha estado acertando con sus ataques porque ha leído sus movimientos todo este tiempo.

Cambiando de estrategia ella borra todo pensamiento de su mente, quedándose en blanco. Isabella ve la reacción de confusión de Alec y la aprovecha por una milésima de segundo, ella lo agarra de sus manos con fuerza y lo avienta lejos, llevándose consigo todas las dagas que salen de las palmas de Isabella e impactan en Alec.

Una estridente risa se escucha al fondo del pasillo por donde Alec ha sido aventado, y una pequeña voz atraviesa la oscuridad.

— ¡Tu fuerza es impresionante Isabella! —dice.

Las luces del pasillo, que antes habían estado apagadas, ahora se encienden a través de la capa de hielo que las rodea, dejando ver a tres personas que se van acercando a paso lento.

—Has hecho polvo a mi hermano —la misma voz vuelve a resonar.

Los tres traen una sonrisa en sus rostros, y cuando ya están cerca Isabella ve mejor a Rosalie, percatándose de que todo su atuendo está un poco distorsionado.

— ¡Parece como si te hubieran arrollado y revolcado, Rosalie! —dice de forma burlona, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Rosalie quita su sonrisa de la cara.

— ¿Por qué no cierras la boca? Tú no estás mejor que yo —responde toscamente.

Isabella se ríe sonoramente.

— ¡Les encantó nuestra bienvenida hermanitas! —dice Alice, interrumpiendo la risa de Isabella.

Isabella y Rosalie niegan con sus cabezas con diversión.

— ¡Por supuesto! Fue el más cálido recibimiento que hemos tenido.

Emocionándose con sus palabras, Alice toma la mano de Alec.

—Este es el comienzo de una eterna unión, pura y pecadoramente maldita —asegura Alice, viendo a sus hermanas.

.

.

_1. Muñecos Dummies Dolls: son muñecos creados para imitar el cuerpo humano, son de madera y tienen pintado su rostro. Visten de traje y zapatitos de charol la mayoría de ellos, y sirven para divertir a las personas_.

.

Aquí les traemos otro capítulo. Los hermanitos Masen ya están completos… veremos qué sucede con ellos. Ahora ya falta poco para conocer a Edward.

Las invitamos a leer la adaptación: DEMONIO DE LA PÁLIDA FLOR DE CEREZO. Les dejamos el nombre del capítulo 3: FLOR DEL CREPÚSCULO.

Y les anunciamos que próximamente les traeremos un two shot que se llama SÓLO QUIERO HACERTE EL AMOR, es de Edward y Bella.

Y también contarles sobre otras historias que estaríamos publicándolas próximamente. Se llaman:

HIELO Y OSCURIDAD. Drama/Romance. Edward/Bella

SIEMPRE SERÁS TÚ. Drama/Romance. Edward/Bella

WING PROYECT. Ficción/Romance. Edward/Bella. Este nos tomará más tiempo porque es un poco más complicado.

Sin más demoras nos despedimos para no aburrirlas.

Nos leemos, hasta el próximo capítulo.

Bye. Stephanie y Elizabeth Márquez.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD.

groups/betasffaddiction/

GRACIAS A NUESTRA BETA FLOR POR TODO SU TRABAJO. ERES GENIAL.

ME DISCULPO POR EL RETRASO, LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTE CAPITULO SE ME HIZO UN POQUITO DIFICIL, PERO GRACIAS A DIOS LO TERMINE, YA EMPECE A TRABAJAR EN EL 5 CAP Y E DE ADELANTARLES QUE SERA OUTTAKES. EN ESTE CAP CONOCEREMOS LA HISTORIA DE LA CREADORA O MADRE DE NUESTRAS MARIONETAS Y TAMBIEN SABREMOS QUE SUCEDIÓ CON ELLA.

BUENO NO LAS ABURRIMOS MAS Y LAS DEJAMOS CON EL CAP. DISFRUTENLO.

LA MALDICIÓN DE LA MARIONETA.

Cruzamos los anillos de rosas, apretamos las cintas de cuero

Es un baile celebrado en el salón de los espejos,

Todo es desesperante.

Vas mal y eso es ilustrado en las historia del amor,

Las lágrimas decoran un matrimonio negro…

Odio las mentiras, dime que me quieres con labios puros

CANCION DE: Ali Project.

.

.

—_Este es el comienzo de una eterna unión, pura y pecadoramente maldita __—asegura Alice, viendo a sus hermanas. _

.

CAPÍTULO 4

.

Las cuatro hermanas Masen ríen sonoramente, hasta que, de repente, un ruido llama su atención.

Isabella mira alrededor sin notar a nadie más que sus hermanas, pero el silencio que se siente en ese momento la inquieta.

Isabella regresa la mirada a sus hermanas y está a punto de decir algo cuando una explosión detrás de ellos los sorprende. Los cuatro salen volando hasta chocar con la pared que tienen enfrente.

20 hombres se paran frente a ellos con objetos filosos en sus manos. Sin darles tiempo para comprender la situación comienzan a atacarlos, pero Isabella los protege con su escudo.

Alice y Rosalie se levantan y Alec toma lugar a la par de Isabella.

Sus trajes negros combinan con la noche, evitando poder verlos bien. Sus caras están tapadas y en sus manos llevan espadas que están listas para atacarlos.

Hace unas horas Rosalie e Isabella habían llegado ahí para encontrar a los gemelos y, ahora, esa vieja casa está siendo el lugar ideal para destruirlos a todos.

Isabella envía unas dagas matando a unos cuantos hombres a su paso, Rosalie congela a otros y Alice hace que se maten entre sí, mientras Alec adivina cada movimiento que los hombres hacen, permitiéndoles a sus hermanas atacar acertadamente y evitar los ataques.

Los cuatro se abren paso entre los atacantes hasta salir de esa habitación y dejar atrás a unos tres que aún quedan de pie.

En ese momento Rosalie hace una pregunta brusca a Isabella.

— ¿Por qué no los matamos de una sola vez?

— ¡Este no es el momento Rosalie, tenemos que irnos de aquí!

Isabella quita su escudo y todos corren con velocidad… Pero cuando van llegando al final del pasillo del ala este, Alice tropieza con algo y, sin darse cuenta, jalan su pie. El estirón del pie hace que ella sea arrastrada por un alambre de púas, siendo oprimida con cada movimiento que ella hace.

Alec voltea su rostro buscando a su hermana y, cuando mira hacia atrás, la ve atrapada. Se detiene bruscamente y comienza a correr hacia ella, pero cuando está a punto de llegar Alice es arrastrada hasta una entrada que se abre del suelo. Alice desaparece completamente de su vista.

Rosalie e Isabella se detienen cerca de Alec y miran la desesperación de él.

En ese momento Isabella pone su mano en su hombro y le dice:

— ¡Vamos a encontrarla!, ¿entendido?

—Voy a cortar en mil pedazos a cualquier bastardo que le ponga un dedo encima —Alec contesta.

—Isabella, ¿qué hacen estos bastardos aquí?, ¿por qué tratan de matarnos? —Rosalie mira el final del pasillo mientras le pregunta a su hermana.

Isabella y Alec siguen la misma dirección y se sorprenden al ver a unas 25 personas más con armas de fuego y espadas.

Analizando la situación Isabella sabe quién está detrás de todo esto o, mejor dicho, quiénes.

Las cinco familias quieren desaparecerlos de una buena vez.

— ¡Si ellos quieren eliminarnos, están muy equivocados porque no se los voy a permitir! —Las palabras que salen de los labios de Isabella suenan totalmente decididas.

Sacando dos dagas y tomándolas en sus manos, Isabella camina hacia las 25 personas que piensan atacarlas; y, sin poner su escudo, empieza a atacar, cortando cuellos y brazos. Rosalie sigue a Isabella atacando con dos cuchillas de hielo y Alec saca su tijera y ataca a cada persona que se abalanza sobre ellos para atacarlos.

.

.

.

El alambre de púas cada vez se vuelve más estrecho en el cuerpo de Alice.

El lugar en donde se encuentra es un sótano, sólo iluminado por la tenue luz. El olor a húmedo se siente por todas partes.

Pero lo más insoportable para Alice es el dolor que su cuerpo está experimentando en este momento. A pesar que ellos no son humanos, el dolor es parte de cualquier ser que esté vivo en el mundo de los humanos, es una forma de recordarte de que existes y eres real.

Desde que había sido creada por su madre, Alice jamás había experimentado el dolor y hacerlo ahora hace que ella se sienta imponente y eso es una de las cosas que ella está comenzando a odiar.

La voz de un hombre la distrae un momento.

— ¿Cómo se siente no poder hacer nada?

Alice fija su mirada en la sombra del hombre y contesta de manera brusca:

— ¡Eres un maldito bastardo ingenuo si piensas que esto me va a detener!

Las sonoras carcajadas que se oyen en el lugar provienen del hombre burlándose de las palabras de ella.

Dando unos pasos más, Alice puede observar el rostro del hombre.

Él tiene cabello canoso, ojos azules y una piel blanca, está vestido en un traje fino. Alice sabe de quién se trata, es el gran y maldito jefe de la familia Darlian.

—Gregory George Darlian padre… ¿Vienes a preguntarle a mi hermana cómo mató a tu hijo?

Las crudas palabras de Alice hacen que el rostro de Gregory se contraiga de furia. Pero en vez de contestarle, ríe sonoramente hasta calmarse y contestar a las arrogantes palabras de la joven.

—Tus hermanos y tú están perdidos, aún no han desarrollado todo su poder. Por ejemplo tú… Mírate necesitas concentrarte para manipular los objetos y las personas, pero no puedes porque tu cuerpo está atrapado y experimentando algo nuevo, como es el dolor. Y tus hermanos caerán pronto y a ti nadie te vendrá a rescatar, así como a ellos nadie las salvará.

Alice empuja su cuerpo hacia adelante, pero el esfuerzo hace que el alambre corte parte de su piel y la sangre que tiene en su cuerpo, recién construido, comienza a salir.

— ¿¡Lo ves!? Tu cuerpo aún sangra y es porque aún no ha madurado… Eso significa que sigues siendo frágil y vulnerable.

.

.

.

Alec y Rosalie matan a diestra y siniestra, mientras Bella abre paso entre los atacantes.

Cuando Alec corta en pedazos a un hombre, se percata del movimiento extraño de otro y, terminando con el que tiene enfrente, se abalanza con velocidad al extraño y lo ataca con su tijera. Pero antes de que esta impacte en el cuerpo del hombre, el extraño esquiva el movimiento y avienta a Alec a un lado.

Cuando el hombre le habla su voz es grave y dura:

— ¡Te voy a cortar y echar tu cuerpo al fuego para que se queme, maldita marioneta!

Luego de la última palabra ataca a Alec con una espada delgada y fina de color plata. La hoja de la espada brilla con la tenue luz que se esparce en el lugar.

Las armas chocan haciendo un ruido sonoro. A simple vista Alec no se había dado cuenta, pero lo nota cuando ve la espada de cerca: lleva los mismos jeroglíficos que su tijera.

Sólo existen dos armas fuertes e indestructibles que son malditas y ahí están.

La que él posee, la tijera de plata llamada Danzai, y la espada que está viendo en estos momentos, la legendaria Hakai, llamada así por la oscuridad de la que proviene y la sangre que se había derramado con su hoja al haber matando a tantas personas.

Las dos armas son tan antiguas como los faraones. Según se dice, su creador había sido un famoso asesino que había creado las armas para su propio beneficio, y ambas cargan con una maldición que dice: _Las_ _personas_ _que_ posean a la _Danzai_ _y la Hakai_ _estarán malditas. La sed de la sangre y los deseos de matar se apoderarán de sus mentes hasta que terminen con sus propias vidas_.

Claramente esas palabras no se pueden calificar como ciertas para alguien como Alec, ya que, él también está maldito y, principalmente, no es humano.

Los movimientos del hombre se están haciendo cada vez más certeros y ya había logrado herir a Alec. Una de las heridas está en la pierna derecha y la otra le atravesó el estómago, metiéndose profundamente, provocándole dolor. Las otras heridas no son tan profundas como esas, pero ahí están.

.

.

.

La furia de Alice crece hasta el punto de no importarle el dolor que su cuerpo está sintiendo en ese momento.

Las palabras del bastardo anciano están equivocadas, ella no es vulnerable y mucho menos frágil.

Las manos de Alice alcanzan el alambre de púas, ella lo toma presionando sus dedos y utiliza su fuerza, ampliándola al máximo, para romper el alambre. No importa cuánta sangre, de la que aún conserva en su cuerpo, derramara, ella va a matar a ese anciano decrépito que subestima lo que ella es capaz de hacer.

Una risa burlesca comienza a sonar por la habitación, la mirada fija de Darlian se ha desvanecido y, ahora, le da la espalda a Alice.

La piel de Alice se hunde en las puntas agudas y el dolor, que su cuerpo no podía soportar momentos antes, ahora se hace más familiar y su cuerpo comienza a aceptarlo y hacerlo parte de sí.

Alice vuelve a empujar su cuerpo hacia adelante tirando con fuerza sintiendo el ardor superficial de su cuerpo, pero una nueva sensación comienza a embargarla. El dolor y el ardor comienzan a hacerla sentir muy a gusto, y la adrenalina corre por su cuerpo y la emociona más de lo que ella había pensado.

El alambre, que sigue enredado en todo su cuerpo, comienza a romperse hasta liberarla por completo.

Alice mira y disfruta la expresión del anciano cuando se voltea a verla, el hombre que la había subestimado anteriormente.

Los labios de Alice muestran una pequeña sonrisa ante la mirada sorprendida y horrorizada de Darlian.

El anciano comienza a correr para llegar a la puerta y poder salir de allí. Pero en el momento que va a poner su mano sobre la perilla, siente el peso de una mano sobre su hombro derecho. Instintivamente, sigue la dirección de esa pequeña y joven mano blanca y se da cuenta de que si no había visto jamás al diablo en ese momento lo está conociendo.

La joven sujeta con fuerza el hombro de Gregory y lo empuja, arrojándolo hasta la pared.

Cuando Alice pronuncia las palabras lo hace con la voz más sombría que alguien jamás ha escuchado en su vida. Los bellos de la piel de Gregory se erizan al escucharla.

—Dime… ¿quién es débil ahora?

Alice comienza a quitarse las partes cortadas del alambre. Ella mueve sus manos y dirige el alambre a las manos de Gregory, estas se enredan elevándolo en el aire. El anciano lucha por liberarse, pero sus movimientos hacen que las puntas se metan aun más en su delicada piel.

Alice pasa una parte cortada del alambre que tiene en sus manos por la cara del anciano, rozándolo suavemente pero cortando la superficie. Los gritos del hombre se ahogan con el dolor que siente su cuerpo, las muñecas le duelen mientras la sangre que sale de ellas cae al suelo.

Su cuerpo, ya viejo, no es capaz de soportar tales heridas, su respiración es más pesada y, mirando a la pequeña y hermosa chica de cabello negro, él se da cuenta de que jamás tuvo el control para poder destruirlas. Ellas fueron creadas por la mente de una mujer que jamás tuvo hijos y que para ella siempre fueron más importantes sus muñecos.

Él pensó que matando a su creadora evitarían que ellas se desarrollaran, pero todo fue una falsa ilusión absurda que jamás iba a lograr funcionar.

Alice golpea repetidamente el cuerpo del hombre hasta dejarlo casi sin vida.

—No te preocupes… no te mataré, dejaré que te pudras aquí.

Alice lo deja tirado en el piso, sin poder moverse, y sale de la habitación subiendo unas escaleras que la llevan a un pasillo oscuro.

.

.

.

Las dos armas chocan con fuerza formando una luz a su alrededor.

Alec intenta leer los movimientos de su oponente, pero cada vez que lo hace sólo ve su mente totalmente inestable, incapaz de mantener un movimiento por más de un segundo.

La mente de su oponente se está perdiendo totalmente.

Alec se aleja un metro de él y observa al gran hombre que mide casi dos metros, sus ojos están fijos en él.

Sin darle mucho tiempo, el hombre se lanza nuevamente con su espada. Alec lo esquiva pasando su mano por debajo de su abdomen cortando severamente. Sin poder evitarlo, el hombre lleva su mano izquierda hacia la sangre que comienza a salir a borbollones. Pasa su mano por la herida, sus dedos se llenan de sangre y, finalmente, los acerca a su cara. Él los lleva hasta su boca lamiendo la sangre y saboreándola.

Alec sonríe mirando ese simple acto. Él sabe, exactamente, que la locura lo ha embargo, la sed de matar, sin razonamiento, lo controla. Esto hace las cosas más fáciles.

Alec camina lentamente hacia el hombre, llamado Félix, y nota su desquiciante mirada. Inmediatamente se lanza hacia él con rapidez, evita la espada con su mano, siendo tan ágil gracias a su velocidad.

Uno de los movimientos de la tijera corta la clavícula del hombro derecho haciendo que el brazo caiga débil, otro corte acierta en la columna dejándolo caer de rodillas. Mientras la sangre corre por su ropa, Félix ríe como un loco.

Alec se acerca por detrás y mira hacia abajo, pone su mano en el hombro izquierdo y, con la punta de la tijera, se abre paso por la ropa llegando a la carne. Se detiene un momento para decirle unas palabras al humano:

—Es un desperdicio que alguien como tú utilice tan valiosa arma.

Las palabras hacen que Félix vuelva reír, pero cuando Alec está a punto de traspasar la carne, Félix dice unas palabras:

— ¡Nos veremos en el infierno… bueno… eso si es que las marionetas también van ahí!

La tijera mutila el cuerpo de Félix hasta cansarse. Cuando por fin ha terminado, Alec recoge la espada y da media vuelta para ver a sus hermanas.

Mientras Alec luchaba con Félix, Rosalie e Isabella terminaron con los últimos humanos que los habían atacando.

Acercándose a ellas Alec pregunta:

— ¿Estás bien, Alice?

Ellas lo miran preguntando silenciosamente a qué se refiere, ya que Alice no está con ellas, pero una voz desde atrás las sorprende.

—Sí, mi amado hermano.

Alice llega a los brazos de Alec y él la abraza fuertemente.

.

.

.

—Mírate, tan poderoso y ahora casi muerto.

John Swan da unos pasos cerca del cuerpo de Darlian.

— ¿Sabes? ¡Yo sabía que esto no funcionaría, pero dejé que tu estupidez actuara y no te detuve! —Las sonoras carcajadas se escuchaban en toda la habitación—. Mira el favor que me hizo esa estúpida muñeca, te ha dejado tan mal que ni hablar puedes. Ahora podré deshacerme de las marionetas y de ti, ¿no es eso magnífico?

Su mano derecha saca de su traje un arma calibre 39 y apunta a la cabeza de Gregory. La bala que sale de la punta de la pistola no se escucha por el silenciador. Sólo se oye un pequeño crujido cuando traspasa el hueso del cráneo.

Mientras camina a la salida, John dedica unas últimas palabras al cuerpo del que fue una vez su amigo:

—Siempre me estorbaste…

.

.

.

— ¿Es idea mía o la casa se ha quedado en silencio después de matar a 45 personas? —Rosalie interrumpe el silencio con su sarcasmo.

Pero es verdad algo sigue mal y las cuatro marionetas sienten que alguien está jugando desde afuera, tratando de matarlas en el proceso.

Rosalie e Isabella dan un paso al frente mientras intentan salir del pasillo de arriba para bajar y salir de allí.

Todos bajan las escaleras mirando a los lados.

—Esto es patético, nosotros siendo tan cautelosos… —Rosalie sigue derramando todo el enojo que siente por dentro y dejándolo salir con palabras—. Parecemos marionetas encerradas en una casa de muñecas donde el dueño puede jugar y sorprendernos con lo que quiera.

Rosalie pone el pie en el último escalón e Isabella la detiene cuando su hermana se dispone a bajar.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta distraídamente.

Dos cuchillos de partir carne pasan velozmente frente a ellas y se estampan en la pared que está a su derecha.

—Sigue distrayéndote y te arruinaran tu hermosa cara Rosalie —contesta Isabella.

—No puedo leer a nadie a kilómetros de aquí —interrumpe la voz de Alec.

Alice va abrazada en el regazo de Alec mientras bajan las escaleras.

Todos bajan el último escalón. Isabella camina hasta la puerta de la entrada y pone su mano en la perilla, cuando le da media vuelta escucha dos clics que vienen de las habitaciones continuas, Isabella mira al lugar de donde proviene el pequeño ruido y ahí se da cuenta.

En unos segundos Isabella corre hacia donde están sus hermanas y, antes de llegar, las bombas explotan.

.

.

.

—Las bombas explotaron señor —dice un joven sirviente al hombre que mira las llamas de la chimenea.

Él hace un gesto con la mano y el sirviente se retira.

—No creo que eso las mate, pero me divertí en el pequeño juego de utilizarlas… marionetas.

John mueve la copa de vino que tiene en su mano, una sonrisa burlona se ha formado en sus labios por sus propias palabras.

—Pero si mueren… espero poder verlas en el infierno. —La risa estridente se escucha en la habitación, aumentando cada vez más.

.

.

.

Las llamas consumen todo a su alrededor, la madera alimenta más el fuego, rápidamente la casa se va consumiendo sin dejar nada a su paso.

Por dentro las llamas son insoportables, parece como si estuvieran en un horno, quemándose lentamente, sin escapatoria.

Cuatro cuerpos se encuentran sobre las llamas, cada uno de ellos tiene estragos en sus ropas quemadas, sus manos tienen heridas y sus cuerpos también tienen cortes. Las cuatro marionetas se miran completamente destrozadas.

Isabella abraza a sus hermanas y mantiene, con un poco de dificultad, su campo de fuerza alrededor, tratando de evitar que las llamas las alcancen.

Alec, Alice y Rosalie están siendo protegidos por el escudo. Isabella se mantiene inclinada junto a sus hermanas teniéndolos abrazados, pero lo que sus hermanas no saben es el esfuerzo que está haciendo para mantener ese escudo.

Como decía el diario de su madre, el cuerpo de ellas aún sigue siendo débil, Isabella lo sabe y por ello no esperaba enfrentar ese tipo de situaciones aún. A pesar de que ellas son fuertes aún no se desarrollan y eso las hace verse vulnerables.

Pero hay algo que Isabella no va a permitir y eso es que las maten, antes acaba ella con todos los malditos que les están haciendo esto.

Estillas de madera con llamas caen desde arriba y rozan la espalda herida de Isabella provocando dolor, ya que, su espalda está al descubierto por culpa de la bomba que estalló detrás de ella.

La mente de Isabella idea un plan para salir de ahí lo antes posible, porque su cuerpo está debilitándose cada vez más y no podrá resistir el segundo piso que se les viene encima.

—Sé lo que vamos hacer. Rosalie, tú me ayudarás en esto —dice Isabella.

Las tres asienten con sus cabezas al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

_Definiciones._

_Danzai: convicción_

_Hakai: destrucción_

_Se que se darán cuenta de que cuando me refiero a las marionetas siempre tomo en cuenta a alec como muñeca y si se preguntan si el es chico pues si lo es. La razón por la cual también le digo muñeca es porque en las marionetas no hay diferencia si él es un chico, porque no existe una definición específica para los chicos dolls._

_Adelanto en el cap 6 conoceremos por fin a nuestro edward… prepárense._

_Hasta pronto… =)_


	6. Chapter: 5

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es nuestra.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /**

**Gracias a nuestra beta Flor Carrizo por corregir nuestra historia, Haces un excelente trabajo, nos encanta.**

La maldición de la marioneta

Capítulo 5

.

—Rosalie, ¡abre paso con el hielo para salir de aquí! —Isabella le da indicaciones a su hermana.

Rosalie hace lo que Isabella le ha pedido y abre un camino sobre las llamas del fuego. Mientras su hermana incrementa la fuerza de su campo de energía y se pone delante de ellos. Antes de avanzar mira hacia atrás y le dice a Alec:

—Pon a Alice a un costado y protégela, Rosalie tú quédate cerca de Alec y los tres síganme.

Isabella comienza a caminar pasando por el pequeño camino que ha hecho Rosalie, el hielo empieza a derretirse mientras los segundos pasan. La hermana mayor resiste las llamas del fuego que los rodea.

Algunas de las paredes que sostenían la vieja casa, ahora están calcinadas, junto con los cuerpos de las personas que murieron.

Isabella camina despacio por el piso de madera y siente el fuerte calor que llega hacia su cuerpo, que cada vez es más intenso. La casa es tan vieja que las llamas no tardan en esparcirse rápidamente, no ha pasado mucho tiempo cuando el fuego está eliminado la mayor parte del lugar.

Cuando finalmente Isabella logra llegar al final de ese infierno conduce a sus hermanos a la salida. Rosalie, Alec y Alice salen primero. Pero cuando Isabella va a dar otro paso para estar afuera algo que está arriba de ella truena. La marioneta mira hacia donde proviene el sonido, pero cuando se da cuenta y está por escapar, el segundo piso cae haciendo que quede atrapada en las llamas.

— ¡No! Isabella… —El grito y las palabras de Rosalie hacen que sus dos hermanos miren en la misma dirección que ella y se dan cuenta de que su hermana mayor no viene detrás de ellos.

.

.

Isabella está con su campo de fuerza debajo de una viga* gruesa en llamas. Alrededor de ella, se encuentran partes del segundo piso, pero Isabella está protegiéndose débilmente. Su cuerpo está comenzando a sentir fatiga y desesperación, sus manos no hacen ademán de moverse y sus piernas no quieren levantarse.

Isabella tiene sus ojos cerrados, respira dificultosamente, y un golpe en su cabeza ha hecho que le duela y un poco de sangre caiga por su frente.

_¿Te rendirás tan fácilmente, Isabella?, esto para ti no es un obstáculo. _Isabella escucha una voz muy conocida para ella.

La joven abre los ojos y ve la imagen de su madre.

_Levántate, sal de aquí y termina lo que te he encomendado, mi niña. _La imagen de Charlotte Masen se desvanece como el humo.

Para Isabella esas palabras son una orden que no se puede ignorar. Sí, es verdad que su cuerpo está débil pero ella no permitirá que un simple fuego la detenga de lo que ella tiene que terminar.

— ¡Yo los mataré, uno por uno! —Esas palabras salen de sus labios mientras aparta lo que queda de la viga que está encima de ella, luego de tener su cuerpo libre, se levanta quedando de pie.

Camina con dificultad y logra poner un pie sobre la fresca hierba,levanta su cabeza y mira a sus hermanos. Siguiendo el fresco camino que sienten sus pies y con su mirada en la de sus hermanos, Isabella comienza a sentir su cuerpo pesado, cada paso que da lo siente más difícil, su vista se torna borrosa y sólo puede percibir unas borrosas sombras que se van acercando.

.

.

Cuando Rosalie y los gemelos van a volver a entrar para sacar a su hermana, se dan cuenta de un cuerpo que viene caminando y sale con dificultad de las llamas. Los tres se apresuran a llegar hacia su hermana, pero cuando ya están a un paso de ella, Isabella cae inconsciente.

Antes de que ella se estrelle contra el suelo Alec la agarra en sus brazos y mira con preocupación a su hermana.

Rosalie y Alice también están preocupadas y preguntan al mismo tiempo:

—Alec… ¿Isabella no está muerta, verdad?

Alec mira a sus hermanas, fijamente.

—No, por suerte que no. Sólo está muy agotada —les contesta y su voz muestra el alivio que siente.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —Alice cuestiona con cautela a su hermano.

—Esperaremos a que nuestras heridas sanen, más las de Isabella.

En la voz de Alec se escucha resentimiento por lo ocurrido, pero sabe que tratar de eliminarlos ahora sería estúpido. Isabella estaría de acuerdo con él.

—Entonces es mejor que volvamos a Alemania —Rosalie dice.

—Sí —los gemelos contestan.

.

.

.

Enero de 2011

Alemania. Berlín.

—Hola Edward.

Una chica rubia se sienta al lado del joven de cabello broncíneo, este la mira con apatía y no le contesta.

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan callado conmigo? —Ella le dedica una mirada inocente para luego darle una sonrisa.

Edward se levanta y antes de marcharse le contesta.

—Chicas como tú son las que más detesto.

Y sin voltear a ver atrás se aleja, dejándola sola.

.

.

—Oh, ya llegaste, Edward ¡Hoy regresaré tarde!, tengo unas cosas que termi… —Ella no termina la frase porque es interrumpida por Edward.

— ¿Por qué, simplemente, no te terminas de ir?

— ¡Siempre tienes que ser tan grosero con tu hermana!

— ¡Ya cállate, Esme!

El chico le lanza una mirada de fastidio a su hermana mayor, ella entrecierra sus ojos y hace ademán de no tomarle importancia a sus palabras tan bruscas.

—Está bien, me voy. Pero si me necesitas me llamas. —Esme sigue con la mirada a su hermano mientras pasa a su lado y la última palabra la dice un poco más fuerte para que él la escuche mientras sube por las escaleras.

Ella se da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta principal, la abre y se marcha.

Edward llega a su cuarto, cierra la puerta con llave, se sienta en la silla de la mesa de la computadora y pone un vaso con zumo de naranja a un lado.

.

.

El muchacho mira el reloj que está en la pared y nota que ya es de noche, se levanta con el vaso vacío y sale de la habitación.

Ya en la cocina, prepara algo de cenar y se va a la mesa del comedor. Cuando ha terminado lava el plato y sube nuevamente a su cuarto.

La habitación está a oscuras, sólo la luz tenue de la luna la ilumina cuando él entra. Una extraña sensación lo abarca y siente que alguien más está ahí.

Desde hace un mes que llegaron a vivir a ese país, cuando a su hermana la transfirieron del museo de Londres al museo central de Berlín. Siendo ella supervisora de cada una de las reliquias que llegan tiene la obligación de obedecer órdenes y mudarse fue una de ellas. Y Edward, por aún ser menor de edad, tenía que mudarse con ella.

Desde que llegaron a esa casa tiene el presentimiento de que ellos no son los únicos viviendo allí.

Edward pone su mano sobre la pared y va tanteando donde está el interruptor para encender la luz. Los dedos de Edward tocan debajo del cuadro que está a unos centímetros de la puerta y ahí nota una extraña línea.

Él quita el cuadro y con sus manos presiona la parte hueca que antes había sentido con sus dedos. Quita sus manos y una pequeña puerta cuadrada se abre. Edward toca en el interior con cautela y sus manos se topan con algo duro. Cuando el joven toca a los lados se da cuenta de que es un libro, él lo toma con sus manos y antes de sacarlo, escucha una voz detrás de él, suave pero amenazadora.

—Ich würde nicht berühren, dass ihre. —La suave voz le habla en alemán.

_Una_ _mujer_, dice Edward en su mente. Él mira en dirección a la chica pero por la oscuridad no puede ver su rostro, sólo una figura que se ha movido a su lado.

— ¿Und wer bist du? —Edward contesta dejando ver su molestia y apatía hacia ella.

Ella se acerca y susurra las palabras en su oreja.

— ¡Ich sollte diese frage stellen!

Edward se pone nervioso y su corazón late más fuerte cuando siente algo frío en su cuello.

El suave filo de la daga que se está presionando sobre su cuello ha hecho que su cuerpo, instantáneamente, dé un paso atrás. Cuando él mira el rostro de su intrusa se queda sorprendido al ver unos ojos azules y la sonrisa diabólica que hace estremecer el cuerpo de Edward.

.

.

.

Significado de palabras.

Ich würde nicht berühren, dass ihre: Yo que tú no tocaría eso.

¿Und wer bist du?: ¿Y tú quién eres?

¡Ich sollte diese frage stellen!: ¡Yo debería hacer esa pregunta!

Viga: es madera cortada de pino que se utilizaba antes en algunas casas para sostener el techo; igual que los polines.

.

Saludos chicas esperamos que hayan disfrutado el cap. Nos leemos hasta la próxima =)

Por favor…. Nos alegraría mucho que nos dejaran un review.

Bye….. También quería contarles que el siguiente cap ya en manos de nuestra beta.


	7. Chapter: 6

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es nuestra.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD.**

** groups / betasffaddiction /**

**Gracias a nuestra beta Flor Carrizo por corregir nuestra historia, haces un excelente trabajo, nos encanta.**

Por favor, no digas aun esas malditas palabras.

Que el amor están ligero como una pluma

Susúrrame con un tenor más dulce que el de papa,

Si estás listo para robar,

Mas fragante que el sueño que tengo en la cama,

Aquel en el que estoy cubierta con millones de rosas,

Estoy viviendo.

¿Qué puedo hacer en este mundo, que está invadido por cosas feas?

¿podría ir y volar sin ser manchada?

La maldición de la marioneta

.

_Edward se pone nervioso y su corazón late más fuerte cuando siente algo frío en su cuello._

_El suave filo de la daga que se está presionando sobre su cuello ha hecho que su cuerpo, instantáneamente, dé un paso atrás. Cuando él mira el rostro de su intrusa se queda sorprendido al ver unos ojos azules y la sonrisa diabólica que hace estremecer el cuerpo de Edward._

.

.

Capítulo 6

.

Edward traga fuerte sintiendo como la daga se presiona cada vez más. Él trata de calmarse y pensar en cómo zafarse de la mujer. Y ella siente el miedo de él y decide jugar un poco.

Unos segundos después Edward siente como los dedos de la mujer rozan suavemente la piel de su cuello, y ese movimiento hace que su cuerpo se ponga rígido. Luego los dedos son cambiados por el frío y dulce aliento de la mujer que está a su lado.

Un suave beso llega al cuello de Edward, su cuerpo se pone en alerta. Él intenta moverse pero su cuerpo no responde, todo él está en alerta por el siguiente movimiento de ella.

Una suave sonrisa sale de los labios de la chica. La respiración del muchacho se acelera, su corazón late más rápido, el miedo que hace unos minutos había sentido ahora ha sido remplazado por un sentimiento diferente donde su cuerpo está siendo invadido por un calor que jamás había sentido.

La mano libre de ella comienza un recorrido bajando por la piel de su cuello hacia su pecho. Los primeros botones de su camisa son desabotonados y una mano cálida pasa por su pecho. Un cosquilleo invade su cuerpo y Edward olvida lo que aún amenaza su vida, se deja llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que jamás había sentido en sus 17 años de vida.

Su mente intenta recobrar la sensatez que ha olvidado su cuerpo a causa de las caricias que la joven y hermosa chica castaña está haciendo a su cuerpo.

Por su parte, la joven disfruta viendo las reaccione que él tiene, una sensación de satisfacción crece en su interior.

_Los hombres son tan fáciles de manipular_, piensa ella, viendo como Edward no hace ademán de detenerla. Ella podría terminar con la vida de ese joven insertándole la daga en su cuello y dejarlo ahí tirado. Y, seguramente, él no se opondría.

La mente de él grita para que se aparte de ella de una vez y pare esa táctica sucia donde podría salir muy mal. Pero su cuerpo sigue negándose a obedecer y a quitar la oscura neblina que ha tapado su sensatez, los instintos que antes no había experimentado. Todo eso es nuevo, la forma tan sensual en la que ella recorre de arriba abajo su cuerpo.

— ¿Te estás divirtiendo? ¿Quieres que pare?

El cuerpo de ella se pega al de él y roza su pierna en la de Edward, ese movimiento tan provocativo hace que Edward cierre sus ojos y disfrute del aroma y lo que el cuerpo de ella hace en el suyo.

.

.

Esme abre la puerta de la entrada y ve las luces encendidas. Entra y cierra la puerta con seguro, pone sus llaves y bolso en una mesa de madera que está adornada con un florero de magnolias artificiales. Camina hacia las escaleras, llegando al segundo piso, mira el amplio pasillo y cuando llega a la puerta de su habitación, hace el ademán de poner su mano en la perilla.

Pero antes de abrir mira la habitación de su hermano. Esme aleja la mano de la perilla y camina hacia la habitación de Edward.

.

.

El libro que Edward había encontrado hace unos momentos, ahora está en las manos de la castaña.

A ella le ha interesado Edward desde que lo vio entrar a la casa por primera vez, es un chico curioso y observador, además muy misterioso; siempre callado y muy distante con su hermana. Eso le hizo recordar lo que había pasado hace ya un tiempo.

84 años habían pasado desde de la trampa de la que salió casi muerta, había sido doloroso el cambio y desarrollo que su cuerpo sufrió, las heridas sufridas en esa emboscada habían sido difíciles de sanar. Pero lo que más costó soportar fue la humillación de haber sido utilizada, pisoteada y usada como marioneta. Ese sentimiento de desprecio y odio había crecido en todos estos años y esta vez no sólo iba a matar a los bastardos para vengar a su madre, si no que ahora es personal.

La familia Cullen había llegado hace un mes a la casa donde ellos se habían escondido durante estos años. No pensaba acercarse a él pero al ver que Edward descubrió el diario de su madre, la obligó a tener que aparecer ante él. Y también quería diversión y él era perfecto para eso, verlo temblar y sentir sus emociones la hace disfrutar del momento.

Unos toques en la puerta y una voz hacen que Isabella vuelva a la realidad. La hermanita ya ha vuelto, es hora de terminar con el juego.

Las sensaciones que Edward está sintiendo se esfuman como el viento y un pequeño dolor en su garganta lo traen a la realidad. Se lleva una de sus manos al cuello y siente algo húmedo. La mano que tiene libre, rápidamente, se mueve un poco y encuentra el interruptor.

La luz del cuarto se enciende y ve su mano izquierda manchada con sangre. Ve una imagen que está a su lado derecho y sabe, inmediatamente, de quién se trata.

La persona que él anteriormente había visto, sólo con la luz de la luna, no hace justicia a la persona que ahora puede ver totalmente. La chica que está frente a él es una belleza que jamás vio en otro lugar, ella no se parece en nada a las demás chicas que él ha visto en la universidad o en cualquier otro lugar.

Las demás mujeres en el mundo eran insignificantes ante la hermosa castaña que está en ese momento observándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro. La daga, que anteriormente había estado en su cuello, ahora se encuentra cerca de los labios de ella.

De una manera sensual ella lame la hoja de la daga, saboreando la sangre.

Por fin la razón cae como balde de agua fría en la mente de Edward, en ese momento comienza a sentirse como un idiota, se ha comportado como un total estúpido y ahora dice que la chica de ojos verde como la esmeralda es hermosa. La sangre que ella está lamiendo es suya, hace unos momentos ella lo había amenazado y ahora, como un tonto, está admirándola.

En ese momento Edward recuerda la herida que tiene en el cuello y comienza a alarmarse, pero la chica abre sus labios para decirle algo antes de irse.

—No te preocupes, no morirás.

Edward la ve directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —pregunta.

Ella le sonríe pero una voz distrae a Edward por un momento. Observa la puerta, que es el lugar de donde proviene la voz de su hermana, pero trata de ignorarla para seguir interrogando a la intrusa. Cuando vuelve su vista a donde está la castaña, ve que ya no hay nadie y que se encuentra solo.

Los insistentes toques en la puerta hacen que, por fin, él abra. La imagen intrigada de su hermana aparece.

— ¡¿Qué quieres Esme?! —dice con evidente molestia.

Esme lo observa y se da cuenta de que en su cuello tiene una mancha roja, ella mira a su hermano preocupada.

— ¡¿Edward qué sucedió?! ¡¿Cómo te lastimaste?! Déjame ayudarte.

Cuando ella se dispone a entrar, la mano de Edward la detiene.

—No es necesario Esme, yo puedo hacerlo solo.

—Pero, Edward, yo quiero ayudar…

Las palabras de Esme son interrumpidas bruscamente cuando Edward cierra la puerta en su cara.

—Deja de molestarme Esme, ¿por qué mejor no te ocupas de tus asuntos y a mí me dejas en paz? ¡No quiero que te preocupes por mí, yo puedo encargarme de esto solo!

Las palabras de Edward hacen que Esme se sienta mal, pero antes de dejarlo le pregunta una última cosa:

— ¿Cómo sucedió? —La suave voz de Esme se siente como un susurro, pero Edward la escucha.

—Fue un accidente, nada más. No tienes de qué preocuparte, no quiero suicidarme si eso es lo que piensas. Ahora vete y no me molestes —contesta.

—Está bien, hasta mañana.

Un alivio crece dentro de Esme, sabe que su hermano jamás intentaría algo así, pero quería quitarse esa duda que crecía en su interior cuando vio su herida, ahora puede estar tranquila.

No culpa la actitud de su hermano hacia ella, ya que, después de lo que había sucedido con ellos hace unos años ella no sabe cómo tratar la distancia y hostilidad que Edward ha impuesto entre ellos.

Esme da media vuelta y se aleja de la habitación de Edward para dirigirse a la suya.

.

.

La última habitación de la casa se encuentra ocupada por Isabella, que está sentada en un sofá de piel de color negro. Unos pasos se escucharon en la habitación, seguidos de unas voces.

— ¿Te divertiste? —Rosalie pregunta sarcásticamente.

Isabella ríe por un momento y luego contesta:

—Sí, me divertí.

Alice se sienta al lado de Isabella.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora con ellos? ¿Los matamos? —pregunta con emoción.

—No comas ansias, Alice. Ya decidiremos qué hacer con ellos.

.

.

Edward abre la puerta del baño y camina hasta estar frente al espejo, levanta un poco la cabeza para ver la profundidad de la herida.

—Es superficial —dice.

Pone su mano izquierda en una esquina del espejo y lo abre. Se queda mirando un momento lo que hay en el estante y, de repente, viene a su mente la imagen de ella. Edward suspira y encuentra lo que está buscando. Agarra un pequeño botiquín de emergencia y toma unos analgésicos para el dolor.

Pone las cosas en la orilla de la mesa del lava manos, luego cierra la puerta y sale de ahí con las cosas.

Edward apoya el botiquín en la cama y el analgésico a la par, alcanza la silla del escritorio y se sienta enfrente de la cama. Abre el botiquín, saca unas gasas y, con la tijera corta una tira delgada.

Mientras tanto, no puede dejar de pensar en todo lo que ha pasado esa noche, en los labios de ella, en sus manos, en sus caricias y, lo más importante, en cómo había entrado esa chica extraña a su casa y en cómo ella lo había engatusado para evitar que él pudiera saber lo que había en el libro que estaba guardado en ese lugar. Ella protegió ese libro como si fuera un secreto que nadie más podía encontrar, y si ella pensó que él no se había dado cuenta estaba muy equivocada porque iba lograr encontrarla nuevamente y saber qué esconde, porque de algo sí está seguro: ella no es normal.

Saca un pequeño botecito, lo abre y coloca un algodón; lo mueve para que el algodón se llene del líquido, luego lo quita y cierra el frasco.

Coloca el algodón en la herida y siente un pequeño ardor cuando el líquido entra; y luego, con el mismo algodón, limpia la sangre que se ha regado en su cuello. Cuando ya está limpio coloca la gasa con el esparadrapo.

El algodón sucio lo tira en el basurero y lo demás lo aguarda, cierra el botiquín y lo pone a un lado del escritorio, agarra el analgésico y sale de la habitación. Baja las escaleras y llega a la cocina, toma un vaso y abre el refrigerador, saca una jarra de vidrio y vierte el agua helada en el vaso.

Abre el bote de pastillas y saca una, se la lleva a la boca, agarra el vaso de agua y se la toma.

—Definitivamente la encontraré —dice Edward mientras ella no se va de su mente.

Luego enjuaga el vaso y lo vuelve a poner en su lugar, hace lo mismo con la jarra dejándola en el refrigerador, cierra el bote de pastillas y con esa decisión sube nuevamente a su habitación.

.

.

—Buenos días, ¿cómo te sientes? —Esme pregunta mientras toma una taza de café en el desayunador, observa a su hermano pasar delante de ella y servirse su desayuno.

Él no le contesta, simplemente la ignora. Esme no pregunta nada más pero que su hermano se comporte de la misma forma que lo hace siempre la tranquiliza.

Edward sube con su desayuno a la habitación, pone el tazón de cereal a un lado del escritorio y escribe en la computadora los últimos apuntes de su trabajo universitario. Con cada párrafo terminado él come una cucharada de cereal, hasta que se lo termina.

Aleja un momento la mirada de la pantalla de la computadora y se detiene porque un pensamiento que no lo ha dejado dormir en toda la noche sigue estando en su mente a un esa mañana, y no importa que él intente alejarlo no puede olvidar, las manos suaves de la chica, su voz y sus palabras sexys pero amenazantes, esos ojos verdes llamativos como la esmeralda… Edward niega con la cabeza y despeja esos pensamientos, se levanta y se mete al baño para tomar una ducha. Y así dejar de pensar en ella.

.

.

Edward baja las escaleras con su mochila listo para marchase a la universidad, pero se detiene un momento y ve a su alrededor, tiene la extraña sensación de que esa misteriosa chica aún sigue en su casa.

— ¿Cómo puedo encontrarla? —se pregunta.

.

.

— ¡Las clases no pueden ser más cortas! —dice el chico rubio que camina a la par de Edward.

— ¡Pero si ni siquiera vienes a clases seguido, Jasper! —Edward responde.

— ¡Lo sé, pero, aun así, me canso! —Jasper objeta con cansancio.

—Hey Jasper, ¡espérame! —Dos chicas rubias caminan hacia la misma dirección que ellos.

Edward deja escapar un suspiro de frustración cuando ve quién viene junto a la novia de Jasper.

—Hola, Lauren —Jasper saluda a su novia cuando ya están cerca.

—Hola amor, ¿adónde van?

Lauren pone sus brazos en el cuello de Jasper y lo besa. Y su amigo corresponde el beso y lleva sus manos a las caderas de ella. Edward aleja la mirada de la exagerada muestra de amor que su amigo y su novia están haciendo.

La otra chica rubia se acerca a Edward y le sonríe, él la esquiva y hace como si ella no estuviera presente.

Jasper y su novia se alejan un poco cuando han terminado su meloso encuentro.

Jasper ve a su amigo y sabe cuánto le desagrada estar cerca de Tanya, por ello cuando está a punto de decir algo, su novia lo interrumpe.

—Hey Edward… ¿qué dices si tú y Tanya nos acompañan a tomar unas bebidas?

—Claro, a mí me encantaría, ¿tú qué dices Edward? —Tanya dice con un gesto inocente.

Edward hace un gesto de molestia y cuando va a responder, Jasper pone su brazo en su hombro.

—Vamos, sólo iremos a tomar algo —murmura en voz baja.

—Está bien —Edward contesta con desgano.

Lauren agarra el brazo de Jasper y los dos se adelantan. Tanya intenta hacer lo mismo con Edward, pero él rápidamente mueve su brazo y evita que ella lo agarre.

.

.

Los cuatro caminan por las calles de Berlín, las cosas que están alrededor distraen más a Edward que la tonta plática que Tanya intenta hacer.

Edward lleva su vista al frente y se detiene cuando ve a la misma chica de la noche anterior, ella lo ve y le sonríe con sensualidad, la cara de él es de sorpresa.

Tanya ve que Edward se detiene y ella también lo hace, mira en la misma dirección que él y ve a la chica que Edward está viendo. Su cabello largo y castaño, la piel blanca y ojos verdes, vestida con una camisa blanca sin mangas y encima un chaleco negro ajustado a su medida, todo haciendo juego con una falda cuadriculada roja con negro que le llega hasta la mitad de las piernas y terminando el conjunto con unas botas de tacón.

La expresión de Tanya se endurece porque esa chica toma la atención de Edward e intenta persuadirlo y hacer que él siga caminando. Pero falla cuando ve que Edward se aleja y se acerca a la extraña chica.

Edward deja la sorpresa y decide acercarse a ella para preguntarle y reclamarle lo que hizo la noche anterior.

Una voz se escucha atrás de Edward pero él la ignora y sigue su camino con su mirada fija en ella.

Tanya llama a Edward unas cuantas veces pero él ni siquiera hace el ademán de verla ese gesto hace que Tanya se sienta humillada.

Jasper y Lauren miran a Tanya y ve que se ha detenido, ellos regresan y llegan hasta donde está ella.

— ¿Dónde está Edward? —pregunta Jasper.

Tanya no le contesta pero con su mirada le indica y Jasper mira como su amigo le pregunta algo a la hermosa chica castaña.

—Tú… —comienza a decir Edward pero se queda en silencio, cuando los labios de Isabella tocan los suyos.

Todas las cosas que él tenía pensado decirle se esfuman de su mente y son cambiadas por los suaves labios de ella. Sin darse cuenta Edward responde y el beso se vuelve más intenso haciendo que él se olvide de todo lo que le rodea.

Isabella se abre paso con la punta de su lengua en los labios de él, haciendo que el beso sea más profundo, las manos de ella rodean el cuello de él y su cuerpo se acomoda al de Edward.

Las personas que pasan alrededor no pueden evitar verlos e impresionarse.

La incredulidad y la humillación de Tanya se vuelven más grandes al estar presenciando cómo la persona que quiere para ella está a unos metros besando a otra chica sin ningún descaro.

—Wow… ¡que guardadito se lo tenía! —Jasper dice con ironía mirando a Tanya.

.

.

.

Sé que este beso es muy corto y no muy explicito pero prometo que en los otros capítulos lo hare mejor. Estaba un poco nerviosa cuando lo hice porque es mi primera vez escribiendo algo así.

Y COMO REGALO LES DEJARE EL ADELANTO (SIN BETEAR) DEL CAPITULO 7.

_ ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?_ dice Edward

Dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla izquierda, Isabella responde.

_ ¡mi nombre es Isabella y solo quiero jugar! _ ella muerde el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda y las palabras salen con diversión_ ¿jugarías con migo Edward?

.

.

.

Ella baja su mano y tantea para recogerlo, pero como no lo encuentra echa un pequeño vistazo para ver donde ha caído, en el lapso de ese segundo ella no se fija y su pie sin ella quererlo presiona con fuerza el acelerador, Esme se levanta sobresaltada y trata de frenar pero sus pies no responden.

Ella intenta dirigirlo con el volante mientras trata evitar chocar y hacer que sus pies reaccionen, sus manos le tiemblan y su respiración se precipita el miedo la abarca haciendo que las lágrimas caigan por sus mejillas.

_ por favor Dios, ¡no quiero morir! ¡No puedo dejar a Edward solo después de lo que ocurrió con nuestros padres!

BUENO CON ESTO NOS DESPEDIMOS HASTA PRONTO…. =) Y POR CIERTO EL CAPITULO 7 YA ESTA TERMINADO.

BYE…. Y SI QUIEREN DEJARNOS UN REVIEW LO RECIBIREMOS CON MUCHO ALEGRIA…


End file.
